Veiled Princess
'Mission Details' *'Date': 4/5/2013 *'Submitted by': Eclipse *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Orr *'Recapper': Orr *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' Crator Eclipse Ryo Hyuga 'Mission Profile' Goal: Enter a tournament to try to win the Princess's. Story: 4 Rounds must be faught through with increasing strength of fighters. Mission Recap Eclipse gathers a team to enter into tourney. He finds Crator and Ryo in a nearby bar. They enter tourney and go over rules. No killing, offensive jutsu, or genjutsu. They decide on team name Team Headband. Round 1 they fight Team Gumbo. Team Gumbo charges in and is downed by a single punch from each of the players. Round 2 they fight Team Shrimp. Shrimp has buffed their legs to run super fast. They hit Ryo and Eclipse with kunai causing shallow cuts. Crator occupies one of the ninja while Eclipse attacks from behind with manbeast successfully defeating the first fighter. Ryo ties up the downed enemy and stops the chakra flowing to the fighters legs. Crator super charges himself and attacks with super speed downing another ninja. The last standing ninja tries to blindside Ryo with a kunai. Crator warns Ryo who in turn uses Gentle Fist hitting the fighter in the jaw sending him flipping to the ground face first. Team Headband watches a very very quick fight between Team Slender and the Lightning Tanks with Team Slender winning almost instantly to move onto the finals. Team Headband faces Team Buffmen in the quarterfinals. The match starts. Eclipse makes 3 clones and charges the 3 men. They dispose of the clones with ease, but are left open to attack. Crator kicks one of the fighters in the head, but only leaves the fighter with a headache. Eclipse tackles the middle guy. Ryo gentle fists the third guy blocking some chakra. The men return attack. The first guy misses Crator. The second takes control of the grapple and puts ecliples in a head lock. The third swings at Ryo sending a chakra burst from his guantlet hitting Ryo sending him to the ground. Crator does some fancy flips to attempt to tie the guys arms together, it fails. Eclipse powers up with his curse mark allowing him to get free of the lock. Ryo recovers and rushes over to attack the first guy in the neck. The attack is successful due to Crator's mess of thread and knocks the guy to the ground. The 2 concious men use their turn to recover. 1 also moves behind Eclipse to attack. Eclipse times an attack on his flanker and delivers a KO uppercut. Ryo and Crator team up to take down the last guy with a sweep of the legs and a well placed elbow. Team Headband moves to face Team Slender in the Finals. Team Headband engages Team Slender with mostly failed attacks. Ryo discovers that all three are Byakugan users using mutlidirectional air palm. Eclipse creates 3 clones to help hide himself from one of the Byakugan users. Team Slender made a bad prediction of movement and forced themselves out of position. Ryo used this to get a better position and dodge a careless airpalm. Crator jumps over his opponent to attack another from behind landing a successful attack downing Team Slender's leader. Eclipse switches targets and sends clones to help Crator. He sends 2 clones to fend off 1 Byakugan user and the real Eclipse goes to assist Ryo. Using teamwork, Eclipse and Ryo are able to take out another fighter. The final member is brought down with ease by the team ending the fight. The award ceremony takes place. The lord presents his daughter to the team choosing Crator as the victor. She removes the veil revealing a very scared and boily face with at least 7 pimples. The Lord offers Ryo to the winners if they decline her marriage proposal. They each received 4 QP and 2000 Ryo. http://pastebin.com/58E0BVpS Category:Mission